


Ten things

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Protective Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Hey, I'm looking for an editor and beta.  Truly need the help. My other fics need just basic grammar and help.Message me here if you can help. Thanks I truly appreciate it.





	Ten things

Ten Things Oliver loves about Marcus 

Marcus.

Everyone thought he was a bad ass but he was kind to those who were loyal to him.

Marcus loved cats, anything to do with cats Oliver. Found it pretty funny to notice that he would stop in some alley way to feed a few cats food. He seemed to know them and they knew Marcus. Every day he would do his walk about, feeding the cats that were homeless. Oliver found that to be the sweetest thing ever.

Marcus never had a real Christmas before, but always got stuff for his best friends. Draco seemed to be the youngest one, that they all doted on. Oliver never noticed that before, with his friends, but they all looked out for Draco. Draco had the biggest heart of them all. How that one happened in that , he never knew. They never had a real Christmas Marcus and his family had so, they made it happen for his Marcus family. 

Marcus had a fear of being hit. If someone was coming too close to his space in a fight he would flinch more than once. Oliver never saw that coming, not in any fight, it had to be from the child abuse they all suffered from his father 

Marcus had no one looking at for them. It was early Sunday morning when Oliver came back from quidditch try outs from work as and Oliver noticed Prucy, Draco, Adian and Marcus were laughing at a book. Oliver had to smile at that because no matter what, they were still human, still kids like his family.

Marcus had a thing for knives, any type. He liked buying them or taking them from his home. He had knives in display cases in his room that he told Oliver were his favourite. The same with his favourite Qudditch teams. Yes, Marcus was a fan Who knew? Oilver loved the fact. Getting Marcus more knives, those were his two favourite things to buy.

Marcus s birthday was on December 21st. He never had a real birthday. He never knew Marcus ’s birthday before.

Marcus has a thing for caring about others more than most people should, like the old woman across howgsmade. Mrs Johnson was in her 80s and Oliver would notice that Marcus would check on her to see if she needed something from the store. Even taking food without paying for it. . 

Oliver never noticed how much Marcus was a softie, until Pansy came crying, heartbroken with Draco. That he loved the most about Marcus. “Pansy you always have a place with us, no matter what. You and Draco.” Marcus smiled. For some reason, Pansy got kicked out of the last house she was in, She was in foster care. That Oliver had no idea.

On any other day, Adain would hang out with them. For some reason, Adian was having a hard time drinking, when Oliver heard Marcus talking to Adain. “Dude, you need to clean up your act. Your family needs you. You’re tough Adain. You’re smart. You can get the hell out of Howgarts, do something with your life. If you can’t do it for yourself, get away from Death Enters, just do it. Some of us can’t make it out, you can though. I and my family can help you.” Marcus said. “You’d do that for me?” Asked Adain. “Marcus replied. “You can stop then, focus on something good.” Smiled Marcus. Yeah, from that moment on, Oliver knew how much Marcus wasn’t as badass as everyone thought. He just hid it well enough.


End file.
